Touch sensor systems, such as those often used with displays, may act as input devices for interactive computer systems. Such systems may also be used for applications such as interactive digital signage, information kiosks, computers, order entry systems for restaurants, mobile devices, etc. By integrating a touch sensor system into a computing device, the computer may provide a user an intuitive, interactive human-machine-interface.
Currently, a variety of touch sensor technologies are implemented in different types of machines. These touch technologies are built on resistive, capacitive, and acoustic properties of various components. Acoustic touch sensors, such as ultrasonic touch sensors using surface acoustic waves, are particularly advantageous when the application demands a very durable touch sensitive surface and minimal optical degradation of the displayed image.
However, the size of acoustic touch sensors may be limited by the physics and other scientific principles that are leveraged to provide touch functionality. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to this and other problems have been developed that are included in embodiments of the present invention, some examples of which are described herein.